In recent years, medical imaging has led to improvements in the diagnosis and treatment of numerous medical conditions of patients. Some types of medical imaging are computed tomography, fluoroscopy, and radiography. These examples work on the same basic principle technique, where a patient is positioned between an X-ray source and an X-ray detector. When the X-ray source is turned on an X-ray beam is passed through the body and a portion of the X-rays are either absorbed or scattered by the internal structures, and the remaining X-ray pattern is transmitted to a detector for recording or further processing by a computer. In radiography, a single image is recorded for later evaluation by a health care provider.